


Your face says you’ve got a boner

by Codango



Series: Natsu's Going to Hell [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fights, Play Fighting, Secret Crush, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” he had said, actually, as a matter of fact, now that he recalled. “No, Mira, I’ll just have my usual fire whiskey.” Natsu was pretty sure he’d even said please and thanks.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, Natsu,” Lucy had cooed. His partner had slid up next to him at the poolside bar. In her white bikini. The one with the pink flower. Which he thought was just a little unfair. “Mira worked hard to make something special for the pool. You should try it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your face says you’ve got a boner

**Author's Note:**

> For the "laughter" prompt for NaLu Love Fest 2015

“You…” This was said with emphasis. “... are a pervert.”

Natsu startled but leaned back with a scowl as Gray stood in from him.

Effectively blocking his view of the Fairy Tail pool.

“This from a stripper,” Natsu retorted but without much heat. Shoving Gray’s head underwater would have been a welcome diversion on many a day. However…

Natsu shifted to see around the ice mage, refocusing on a small gaggle of Fairy Tail wizards in the pool. Erza, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy chatted and splashed on inflatable rafts a few yards from where he lounged poolside. He slurped idly at a drink that was no longer as frosty as it should be.

“A pervert,” Gray insisted, ignoring the insult. “You just gonna sit there and stare instead of actually going over there? Maybe talking like a man?”

“You sound like Elfman,” Natsu pointed out. “Also, gotta finish this first.” He waved his glass. Iced drinks never seemed to last long in his hands, but Mira had insisted he try her newest poolside concoction.

In fact, frozen cocktails were so utterly pointless that he wouldn’t even be sipping at this stupid drink at all if his partner hadn’t pretty much made him take it.

“No,” he had said, actually, as a matter of fact, now that he recalled. “No, Mira, I’ll just have my usual fire whiskey.” Natsu was pretty sure he’d even said please and thanks.

“Aw, c’mon, Natsu,” Lucy had cooed. His partner had slid up next to him at the poolside bar. In her white bikini. The one with the pink flower. Which he thought was just a little unfair. “Mira worked hard to make something special for the pool. You should try it.”

“I want whiskey,” Natsu had insisted. Doing his level best to keep his eyes on her face.

Lucy had pouted. _Pouted._ Those pretty pink lips had plumped up, and then came the mic drop: “Well, _I_ just finished mine, and it was delicious, but if you’re too scared to try something new…”

Natsu frowned at the stupid hourglass shape of the glass in his hand. The drink had been tolerable while it was still frozen, but it was like drinking syrup now. Blue syrup. Some days he really wished he wasn’t quite so easy to figure out.

“You don’t even want that.” Gray broke through his thoughts, reaching for the glass. “Go talk to your girl before the entire pool sees your boner.”

Natsu jerked away from him, hazarding a glance at his swim shorts. “You’re gonna make a mess! And I do not have a boner!” he hissed through his teeth.

“Your _face_ says you’ve got a boner.” Gray smirked, trying a new angle for the glass. “You’ve been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes.”

“My face never says anything like that!” Natsu climbed further up his lounge chair. “And I told you I’ve gotta finish this!”

“You’re never gonna finish that.” Gray smirked. “It’s gone all gross in your sweaty little dragon hands.”

“Why do you care so much?” Natsu growled, clutching the drink in both hands. He was squatting in the chair, in full flight or fight mode. “You bored cuz Juvia’s out on a job?”

Gray scowled. “Don’t talk about shit you don’t know anything about.”

“Yeah, cuz you’re so good at that,” Natsu taunted.

Gray grabbed the foot of the lounge and, with a pissed-off grunt, spun the chair in a nearly perfect 180. Natsu was thrown back into the lounge hard, but he managed to avoid Gray’s swipe for the drink over the back of the chair.

“The whole guild knows about your Lucy crush!” Gray climbed over the back of the chair. “Maybe _Lucy_ even knows.”

Natsu stood on the lounge, shooting a quick glance over at the tiny group in the pool. They were still chattering as usual — perhaps he and Gray got into fights a little too often for anyone to pay attention anymore. Lucy was giggling at something Gajeel was saying. Her cheeks were pink, the tips of her pigtails looked a little wet, and her breasts… Natsu swallowed… were, uh, they were… moving a little. Um. When she laughed. _Damn._

“She does not.” Natsu shook his head slightly and glared at Gray. “Neither does anyone else. Cuz there’s nothing to know!”

Gray stood up on the lounge to stare him full in the face. “Goddamn, you are such a little kid.”

“I’m a little kid?” Natsu advanced on the ice mage. “You’re the one climbing over chairs to take my drink away from me! And…” He took a step closer. “Until you can actually deal with Juvia’s thing for you, I don’t wanna hear _shit from you, ya fuckin’ PANSY!_ ”

Gray blinked and stepped back, his foot landing on the back of the lounge.

Natsu’s eyes widened as he rose into the air, the whole chair tilting on its back legs.

The next few seconds were rather busy.

When the noise died away, Natsu opened his eyes to see his own abs in his face. However, after a quick inventory, he felt confident enough in his good health to untangle his feet from above his head.

“Ouch! Goddamn flame brain,” Gray cursed as Natsu’s feet came down on his hand. He was still sprawled on his stomach, his legs tangled up in the arms of the lounge chair that had fallen over backward.

“This whole thing is your own fuckin’ fault,” Natsu huffed. “If you hadn’t —”

 _Wait._ While he and Gray were always the loudest in the vicinity, they weren’t usually the only noise around.

Natsu glanced cautiously over his shoulder. And felt his balls try to rush up into his body.

The chattery little group was just a few feet away from him now. Still in the pool. Still clinging to inflatable rafts. But every last wizard was dead silent.

And staring at Erza.

The requip mage was frozen in shock. Her shoulders were up to ears, eyes wide, hands splayed. Blue syrup coated her red hair, her pale shoulders, and was in the process of turning her yellow bikini top green. A familiar, hourglass-shaped drinking glass floated at her waist.

Natsu gulped.

Gray whispered a very faint, “Oh shit.”

But then someone laughed.

Just a snort at first.

Then a kind of snicker.

Natsu stared in disbelief as Lucy finally let herself go with a full belly laugh. She clutched her stomach with one arm, put a hand to her chest, and let the tears come.

Erza’s voice was low and dangerous. “You think this is funny?”

Gray shivered. Natsu tried to fade into the cement.

Lucy paused in her guffaws to observe the sticky redhead. She seemed to be biting the insides of her cheeks. “Nnn-mm.” She tried to shake her head. But her eyes were still shining, and she lost herself to another peal of laughter.

“Oh, it is _on_ ,” Erza growled, but a gleam shone in her eye.

Fairy Tail brawls should really be studied in the manner of black holes. Those who have the misfortune to interact with them can’t really say how the things came into being, they just know they’re being sucked in all the same.

Natsu flashed Gray a grin as wizards from all corners of the pool jumped into the fray. “My drink’s done,” and he cannonballed into the melee.

He surfaced just barely, keeping still, only his eyes above water. He may or may not have been looking for the flash of white that caught his eye, the blip of pink that tugged him to move quietly up behind her.

Her hair was soaked now, and she was laughing her head off at Jet and Droy attempting to take on Gajeel. Her bikini string was knotted, but her back was to him. It would be so easy.

But Natsu bit his lip. And wrapped his arms around her waist instead. “This is all your fault, little miss ‘Are You Scared,’” he whispered.

Lucy squealed at his breath on her ear and grabbed at his arms. But then she collapsed back against him with giggles. She looked up at him, and Natsu forgot what breathing meant.

Lucy winked. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
